soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi Tatsuo
Orochi Tatsuo is one of the characters introduced in Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash. He holds the title of Ultimate Cryptologist. Orochi is known for having a mild obsession with mythical creatures and for his dark personality. Orochi murders Michio in Chapter 4. An act of desperation against Michio since Orochi thought he was in league with Monokuma this whole time. Appearance Orochi has slanted eyes, similar to those of a snake. He wears a black bowler cap and appears to have black hair. His outfit consists of an opened black trench coat and a gray shirt underneath. The shirt has the kanji for dragon on it. Orochi also wears a golden necklace, with the pendant having a sharp fang attached to it (saying it was the remains of a Megalodon shark). Orochi wears gray pants. The right leg of the pants has a fire design on it. He also wears black boots with gray laces. Orochi speaks in a Transylvanian accent in the English version. His Japanese sounds deep and hiss-like. Personality Being a cryptologist, Orochi is highly devoted to his work. He's very interested in mythical creatures and often talks for long periods of time about his close encounters or just regular information. He has a sort of a villain complex which gives him a dark personality. Despite that, he means well and whenever he threatens others, it's mostly for fun. He's shown to be incredibly brave, saying nothing can scare him. Despite that, Orochi was the most scared of the group when Monokuma mentioned the idea of a traitor among the group. As an act of desperation, he killed Michio, the supposed traitor that was working alongside Monokuma. Orochi acted calmly on the Chapter 4 class trial, but once he was suspected as the murderer, he started panicking. Spouting useless facts about cryptids and having an agitated tone to his voice. Orochi severely loses his normal self when Finch mentions that he was scared of the idea of a traitor. Not wanting to let anyone know, his personality changed into a sort of panicked insanity in order to hide the fact that he was scared this whole time, and as such, not lose his "cool guy" physique. History Before the Despair Outbreak Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Perspective Mode Execution HEART OF A DRAGON The execution takes place in a grassy plains area of some sort. It starts with Orochi walking and looking through some binoculars. He notices a huge dragon (commandeered by Monokuma) in the distance. He gets excited because of this but then turns his attention to Michika, whom is standing far away in the dragon's sight. Orochi quickly dashes towards Michika while Monokuma rips the chains holding the dragon. The screen also shows Aika whom is also running towards Michika. The dragon starts flying towards Michika while she quickly searches for a spell on her book. The dragon breathes fire towards Aika's path, blocking her from helping Michika. Orochi continues running toward Michika while she turns the pages of her book. She lands on a specific page and takes out her wooden "wand". The dragon once again breathes fire, this time, blocking Orochi's path. Orochi ignores the fire and passes through it, burning him a bit. Having the spell ready, Michika starts chanting. The camera then focuses various times on the dragon, Orochi and Michika until Michika finishes the chant. She holds out her wand and nothing is conjured. The dragon then swoops down onto Michika. She is then pushed away by Orochi, whom gets crushed by the dragon's talons. The smoke disperses and Orochi's body is left on the floor. Michika quickly arrives and falls on her knees next to Orochi. Aika also arrives and is left speechless by the whole scenario. The dragon returns once again and grabs Orochi's body, flying away with it as Michika is left crying on Aika's shoulder. Relationships Arata Kichirou Orochi sees Arata as a sort of assistant. He wishes he could become his second-in-command when it comes to investigating cryptids, which means he's in charge of the paperwork. Michika Setsuki At first, they rarely spoke to one another. They became the best of friends in Chapter 2, however. When Michika threatened to turn him into a nasty Jackalope, Orochi took that as a compliment and became one of Michika's friends. Orochi, however, was voted guilty of murdering Michio. This left Michika heartbroken. Orochi was the one cheering her up while she was like that. The final Free Time event reveals that Orochi does have feelings for Michika, but is too scared to admit it. He also protected Michika from the dragon's attack in his own execution, costing him his life. Aika Amaya Similar to Michika, Orochi rarely spoke to Aika at first. They became good friends in Chapter 2 after sharing similar music tastes. Aika even created the Scary 3 band which consists of Orochi playing the drums, Michika dancing and Aika playing the guitar while singing. Aika also took part in Orochi's execution, and was heartbroken after that. Free Time Presents *Bear Claw *Jackalope Ornament *Dice for Cheaters *Mysterious Tusk *Silver Bracelet Skills This will aid you. Usually in Class Trials. You'll also receive Orochi's Undergarments as a special present. *Jackalope Speed *Orochi's Boxers "These black boxers suit Orochi quite perfectly. He really doesn't like admitting that he still has underwear with little pictures of snakes however." Quotes *Silence! You hear that...? Tell me you actually do hear it. *Fine... I am Orochi Tatsuo. Pleased to make your acquaintance. *Arata... Tell me...have you heard of the Ogopogo? *You haven't? Hmph... How about the Bunyip? *Fool! You know nothing! Fine! Here's an easy one! Have you at least heard of the Yeti? *This city...I'm not liking it much. Hehe, there's no hiding place for a cryptid. You never know, however. There might be one hiding nearby! Fuhahaha! Just messing with you! *Huh? This rare item is for me? Quite interesting, Arata... *Is it acceptable of me to accept such thing?! I won't deny it! I give you my thanks, Arata. *Quite possibly a rare item by the looks of it. Hehehe...you've done quite well. *I've traveled the whole globe researching the various cryptids of the world. There's always one mythical creature waiting to be documented somewhere...and it's my duty to do exactly that! *Don't ever believe what those foolish people say! Those blurry shots of Bigfoot...are truly the real thing! *There's not much I can do in this city. Nothing to research at all. I've been walking around trying to find any kind of activity but nothing. That foolish bear must've done something really ominous here... *Idiot! Monokuma is far from being a cryptid! The dreaded Nandi Bear pails in comparison to such ugly plushie! *Oh? You say there's paranormal activity going on in the outskirts of this city? Hehehe...hahaha! I'll be the judge of that! *Don't tell this to anyone but...doesn't Hoshi look like the Jersey Devil? A striking resemblance indeed! *I was always interested in cryptids when I was a kid. I remember seeing something similar to the Tsuchinoko one day... It may or may not be the real thing. But that's why I decided to become a cryptologist, so that I can correct people's doubts. *My favorite cryptid? Hmm... The name slipped my mind. I can tell you that it's this dinosaur reported on the region of Africa. *You fools don't understand real music when you hear it. Our band played the best song you'll ever hear! *A murder like this... Hmph, I fail to see how any one of us did it. This looks more like a vengeful ghost's murder. If you remember what Monokuma said about the outskirts of town, then you idiots will know. *What?! There's a serial killer hidden in our group?! Impossible! *The traitor...was killed? Michio died... Such a tragedy to us all... *Huh? Speak up! I can't hear you over this cacophony of stupidities. *L-Let me speak, dear Michika. You s-see...my alibi was all jumbled up at the time. I was actually at the abandoned house on the second city section. Y-Yup, that's what I was doing. *Uhhh... Did you know there's t-two species of C-Chupacabra? *Bigfoot h-had enormously huge feet! *M-Most people don't know this but the L-Loch Ness Monster is actually from Scotland's Loch Ness. *Wait a minute... Repeat what you just said, Finch Harmony. *I was scared? I WAS SCARED?! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SCARED! *YOU FRESHWATER PEASANTS HAVE NO...NO FREAKING IDEA OF THE SITUATION! FIRST, EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID WAS ALL WRONG! *I WAS SCARED?! HA! YOU ALL SHOULD BE SCARED WHEN YOU VOTE ME AS T-THE KILLER! *Huh?! What?! That's! That's...! That's...no way... *Monokuma's right. Indeed, I was scared. Scared of my friends. Scared of the situations... I never showed this just so I can look better to you guys... *Michika...do not cry... Everything will be fine. You have to accept what will happen to me. Promise me that you will live on...and leave this cursed city for good... *I'll always be there for you... Remember, that me, the great Orochi Tatsuo! Will be reincarnated as the most fearsome! Most diabolical! Most horrendous cryptid that will ever walk the Earth! *M-Michika! Wait! Don't put yourself in danger! *Hahahaha! Keep living on, you mouth-breathing peasants! I'll be reincarnated! Just wait! ~ Orochi's dying message on his apartment door *Hmph... This was completely unexpected. Panic Talk Action *Die! You fiend! *Suck your blood! *I am not listening! *Merciless by nature! *Something wrong?! *You're the scared one! *I pity you! *Mothman! *Michio was always a man that looked carefully at his surroundings! HOW WAS THE MURDER WEAPON HIDDEN FROM HIM?! Trivia *Orochi's personality is quite similar to Gundham Tanaka from the second game. *Orochi's birthday is in March 27. *He likes mysteries, scary movies and reptiles. *He dislikes ignorant people and those who don't believe in cryptids. *His blood type is O. *Orochi's apartment room has several posters of cryptids (namely, Bigfoot, Yeti, Nessie and Tsuchinoko) on the wall. It has a desk with several papers on it and it also has blurry photos. He also has a bear carpet laid down on the floor. *Orochi played drums in a small school band back in the day. *Orochi's appearance slightly resembles Ishhiki Madarai, a character from the Danganronpa/Zero novel. Category:Danganronpa Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash characters Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Males